


Face The Wall

by Thechubbyverse (idrilhadhafang)



Series: Poe/Leia Chub Kink Scraps [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Belly Kink, Chubby Poe Dameron, Dark Leia Organa, Dark Poe Dameron, Dominant Leia Organa, F/M, Pegging, Smut, Top Leia Organa, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chub kink, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/Thechubbyverse
Summary: Leia and Poe experiment with pegging.





	Face The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, you can call it an excuse to write more Poe/Leia. I don’t usually like the pairing, but their dynamic in this verse is interesting!

She’d practiced. Stars willing she had. Done her research, bought the right accessory for the job, and talked extensively with Poe about what he wanted — and now, here they were. Poe standing before her, naked and beautiful as he always was, her naked except for the harness and strap-on dildo she wore. 

”Turn around and face the wall.”

Poe did so. Leia soothingly ran a hand down the small of his back. “Do you trust me?”

”Yes.” Of course, she didn’t have to really ask if Poe trusted her. It was just good to make sure, but she knew that Poe trusted her and loved her with an intensity that she likely didn’t deserve. 

“Brace yourself against the wall. Hands out."

Poe really did give her a good view, his round, perfectly formed rump (which had also gotten fatter recently) presented for her to look at. Leia couldn’t help but give it a pat. “Good apprentice.” she murmured, and she could all but feel Poe melting under the praise. 

With Poe braced against the wall, she could get a good look at his profile from the side. His soft, hanging belly was definitely the most tantalizing to look at. She’d helped him, in a way. Poe had always been chubby; now, at least in her presence, he was all but embracing it. The chubby young man was getting quite fat, and Leia found she liked it. 

Leia nodded. “I’m going to prepare you,” she said. “I don’t want any tearing.”

”Please, my lady.” Poe’s voice was soft, but insistent. Leia kissed his shoulder, before saying, “Ready?”

”I am. Please.” 

Slicking up her fingers, she inserted a finger into Poe’s anus. It was starting to adjust to having things in it, and she whispered, “Good apprentice” even as Poe relaxed, allowing the finger in, then another. It wasn’t the same as the dildo, naturally, but it felt good being the giver. It truly did. With her other hand, she let fingers sink into her apprentice’s soft gut. Not hard enough to leave marks, but letting the fingertips sink into loose, soft, bronzed flesh. She felt Poe shudder at one point as she crooked a finger inside him, then cry out, and besides it being music to her ears, Leia knew she had hit his prostate. 

“My lady...Leia...” Poe practically husked out her name. “I need this. Please...I want you to...”

“You want me to take you so hard you shake?” Leia could picture it. Her apprentice, braced against the wall as she took handfuls of his blubbery lovehandles for purchase. His belly shaking and jiggling with each thrust. 

Poe made a noise that sounded like a whine. “Please.”

Leia prepared the dildo before slowly, cautiously testing the penetration. “I’m making sure you don’t get injured,” she said. Then, slowly, she ground and thrust into him, feeling the harness rubbing up against her clit as she did so. She moaned, and already, she could feel her composure slipping. And she took hold, gently at first before really grasping on, of his sides — there was so much fat and blubber there, as she thrust into him again. He cried out, pressing his rear against the dildo like he was requesting more. 

One of Leia’s hands snaked out towards his gut, and felt it wobble and shake. Poe whimpered; clearly he had felt it jiggle too, and it was arousing him. Her hand snaked down towards his arousal, before stroking it, gently caressing it. She stroked, thrusted, feeling her lover shake and jiggle as he cried out and whimpered. 

“You’re such a good apprentice,” she said. “Do you like me filling you up? In more ways than one?”

”Stang, my lady, I do — ”

“You’re beautiful.” Leia murmured. “So beautiful when you gain for me. So perfectly formed and fat.”

”Yes.” Poe was all but gasping. “Fat. I want to get fat for you. Fatter.”

”You like your belly jiggling when I’m inside you?”

”Yes.” Poe moaned. “Kriff...I love it. Being fat for you. I — ”

He trembled, jiggling all over even as he came into Leia’s hand with a cry of her name. The harness rubbed against Leia’s clit, and the combination of that and the sheer view of Poe plus the sounds he made...well, Leia came. The dildo didn’t squirt, but she could feel it deep in her body. 

They cleaned up, before Leia gestured Poe towards her bed and beckoned for him to lie down. Leia murmured to him, “You were good tonight. You always have been. But you were especially good.”

”Anything.” Poe had that same adoration he had for her when she didn’t deserve it. “Anything at all.”

 


End file.
